


Behind the squabble

by ItWasNotMe



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Assholes and no probably not what you think naughty you!, Bickering, Conspiring Kono, Disney, Drama queens, Glitter, Hurt Danny And Steve bot not more than the every other day at the Five-0, Kisses, M/M, Nailpolish, Pre-Slash, and Denials, drug bust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asshole!" Was the first thing Danny said when he woke up from the anesthesia, lying on his stomach in a puddle of his own drool. Ugh, gross!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/gifts).



> I was listening on the radio today (Yay Sweden to the final in the men's ice hockey tournament in the Winter Olympic games 2014!)  
> Sorry(not sorry) just had to mention it...*happy*  
> Anyway, they played this song in the intermission and I thought the first verse just screamed Danny and Steve and hence this tiny ficlet was born. Don't you agree? 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Your mouth is like a revolver,_  
 _Firing bullets in the sky_  
 _You’re love is like a soldier,_  
 _Loyal ‘til you die_  
 _And I’ve been looking at the stars_  
 _For a long, long time_  
 _I’ve been putting out fires_  
 _All my life_

_Everybody wants a flame,_  
 _They don’t want to get burnt_  
 _And today is our turn”_

  
**James Blunt – Bonfire Heart**

**_Behind_ the squabble**

 

"You asshole!" Was the first thing Danny said when he woke up from the anesthesia, lying on his stomach in a puddle of his own drool. Ugh, gross!

"I think you'll find that you are the one having an extra hole in your ass right now, not me." Steve smirked from Danny's left with his right leg wrapped up in a cast and elevated from the bed.

"Very cheeky, bastard!"

"Hey, don't blame me, I told you to stay put!"

"And watch you jump right into a shoot-down with a drug cartel by yourself? Don't think so!" Danny tried to roll his eyes but it hurt too much.

"I was managing just fine."

"Fine my ass!"

"Exactly!" Steve had the nerve to chuckle. "You have a very nice arse even when there is a bullet in it."

"Hey hey, don't ogle my butt!" Danny grumbled and hid his face in his arms. "I feel so violated."

"Don't be mad Danno." Oh no, Steve pulled out the sad-puppy-eye-look. "Actually the ass-cheek is the best place to get shot at from a survival point. It's usually well padded and with no large blood vessel to make you bleed out."

"I'm jumping with joy; can't you see me jumping with joy? Because I am." Danny deadpanned.

"Drama queen much eh?"

"If anyone's a girl here it's you!"

"I'm not the one wearing pink nail-polish on my toenails..."

"Grace wanted to play make up-studio! And _you_ my man like it, I know you do."

"I'm pleading the fifth!"

"You can only do that if you are charged with a crime jerk."

"Well those toenails are a crime! A fashion crime."

"You can't even see them right now!"

"Oh that's right, your lovely behind is all up in the air."

"Jesus! Would you stop talking about my ass!"

***

Chin arched an eyebrow at his cousin where she stood with an ear pressed tightly against the door. "Shouldn’t we go in?" He pointed with one of the coffee mugs and gave her the other.

"Sssshhh!" Kono waved him off while giggling to her self. "They are THIS close to jump each other’s bone."

"I don't think any of them will jump anything anytime soon."

"Semantics! We just dump them off at Steve's house when they get discharged and it's a done deal."

"Whatever you say cuz. In the meantime let's head back to the office and interrogate the shit out of some drug-dealers."

"Ooooh, dibs on being the bad cop!"


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you think he looks pretty Danno?" Grace asked as she carefully used her deft little fingers to put a twinkling tiara in the sleeping Steve's short hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel.
> 
> I guess Steve and Danny finally drove the nurces and doctors crazy and managed to get discharged. Hence the Team and Grace is back at Steve's house taking it easy.

"What have I've done to deserve you three hmm? Danny couldn't help a small smile despite his words when he slowly walked out on Steve's laina. "I can't leave you alone for a minute now can I?"

"Don't involve me in their dirty business brah." Chin said calmly a couple feet away where he enjoyed the sun in a beach chair.

"You're automatically a partner in crime in Steve's eyes when it's obvious that you did nothing to stop this explosion of glitter, unicorns and pink." Danny stated bemusedly and handed him a new beer.

"Don't you think he looks pretty Danno?" Grace asked as she carefully used her deft little fingers to put a twinkling tiara in the sleeping Steve's short hair. 

"He couldn't be more beautiful even if he tried Monkey. Don't forget to give him some pink nail polish; I've heard that's his favorite." Danny added cheerfully and lay down on his stomach. He was still a bit sensitive after the ill-fated bullet. "I didn't know you had such hidden talents Kono. Steve's cast is more sparkling than a disco ball."

"She's Mulan, Danno! And Mulan can do anything she wants!" Grace informed him while she looked for something in her dress up-bag."

"Um, Mulan?"

"Grace decided that we're Disney characters for the day." Chin informed him. "Apparently I'm Grumpy since I didn't want to help in Steve's transformation."

"And I'm Abu from Aladdin!" Grace piped in. Of course she is, his little monkey, Danny thought.

"Steve is obviously Sleeping Beauty since he can sleep through anything once he's down for the count." Kono helped Grace to get the nail polish perfect.

"What about me?" 

"You," Grace smiled as she put a crooked paper crown on his head. ”are the Prince!"

"Not that I don't feel honored but why am I a prince?" Danny had a bad feeling about this.

"Duh, somebody has to wake up the Sleeping Beauty with a kiss!" Grace rolled her eyes. "And it only works if a prince does it."

"I thought only the One True Love could wake a sleeping princess up." Danny questioned without thinking twice."

"Not gonna be a problem then right Danny?" Kono winked at him as she hastily packed up all of Grace's things. "Oh, look at the time. We better hurry up if we're gonna make it to ma's Sunday dinner Chin. Don't you worry Danny, we'll leave Grace at Rachel's on our way." Before Danny had time to process kono's hint, they had already left with only the ghost feeling of Grace's hug left. Well that and Steve. "Jesus...I'm doomed."

It took two more Longboards before Danny sighed heavily to himself. "I might as well get it over with." He almost succeeded to fool himself that it was only because of his daughter's pout that made him promise not to forget about the kiss. Maybe if he did it well enough Steve wouldn't notice his getup? 

It was a very chaste kiss. Just a short brush of their lips really and still it felt like an eternity. 

"Finally!" Two big eyes met Danny's when he leaned back, his arms still on each side of Steve's head.

"Um what?"

"I've been waiting here almost an hour for you to do your princely duty!" Steve smirked and put his manicured hands on Danny's chest.

"You heard all that?" 

"Nah, only the last bits. I couldn't disappoint Grace now could I? Besides, unlike you I ROCK pink and glitter."

"Pfff you wish. So...was Grace the only reason?..."

"Hell no! Come here and give me a real kiss or I might fall in deep slumber again." Steve's hands wormed their way around Danny's neck and tugged him down. Not that they had to use much force, Danny was half way down already. “Well I wouldn’t want that.” Danny smiled against Steve’s lips before he really showed how a New Jersey-man kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've gifted this to Siria because of all her lovely fics that made me fall in love in Hawaii Five-0, go check her out!


End file.
